happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Insect Friends
This is a new spinoff made by RandomzSunfish23901. The show centers around insects, obviously. All of the insect characters are the size of real insects. The show was made due to the creator's interest in insects. Since all of the characters are small, it would cause for many hazards (getting crushed, drowning, being eaten, etc). Most of the characters are insects, but a few are arachnids and isopods. UPDATE: I won't be adding anymore characters as of yet. Be sure to actively check this page to look for updates. Characters Protagonists #Beetles: Beetles is a yellow jewel beetle who is a daring character. He has a girlfriend named Flappers. #Bright: A spider trapped in a lightbulb. Is in love with Lighty. #Centie: A centipede who can't be stepped on. She can see abnormal things. (TheWhistleGang's concept) #Chirpie: A cricket who can put others, as well as herself, to sleep with soothing sounds. #Cocoon: An unknown insect encased inside a cocoon. #Crimson: A red mite who loves sucking blood. He is smaller than most characters. #Crunchy: A dimwitted leaf mantis who us a master of disguise. #Daddy Long Legs: Daddy Long Legs (preferred Daddy O) is a brown daddy long legs who is a bad father. His son is Kiddy O. #Doppley and Slimey: Two black slugs that are dopplegangers who slightly resemble Sluggy. #Flames: Flames is a black firefly who wears a white helmet and gloves, and lost two of his four hands. He also lost his wings, so he strapped a leaf to his back so he can fly. #Flappers: Flappers is a red dragonfly who is Beetles' girlfriend. She flies fast. #Glow: A playful firefly who likes glowing stuff and doing a small prank in the dark. #Grubbie: Grubbie is a yellow wood louse. He is very smart, and can roll into a ball. He loves eating trees, which is why Woody is his friend. #Henley Bunker: A butterly scientist with some dark secrets. #Hercules: Hercules is a dark red stag beetle who flirts, but gets no girls. He is also very strong. #Kiddy O: Kiddy O is a brown daddy long legs who has shorter legs than his father Daddy Long Legs, and is usually accidentally killed by him. #Kween: A termite queen who is Woody and many other termites' mother. #Lady: A ladybug who likes fashion. #Leafy: Leafy is a green aphid who loves farming, yet she is bad at it. #Lighty: A yellow jacket trapped in a nightlight. Is in love with Bright. #Mags: Mags is a gray maggot who has no limbs due to his age. He is a doctor and does stuff offscreen. He sometimes eat dead characters. #Manty: A praying mantis with cannibalistic tendencies. #Nibbles: Nibbles is a mahogany locust who loves biting anything. He has huge teeth. #Pesto: A black horsefly who loves bad smells and rotten food. He is Mags' cousin. #Plushball: A centipede who is very sneaky and likes to prank on other insects. She also likes soft stuff. #Poisonly: A tan scorpion who is sensitive about her stinger. #Savior: Savor is a teal butterfly who is a superhero. However, he usually get characters killed due to his carelessness. #Sheds: A bird eating Goliath tarantula that doesn't actually eat birds, but his size scares the other tree friends. #Skittery: Skittery is a gray silverfish who is very skittish and can eat stone. She is secretly in love with Grubbie. #Tick (HIF): Tick is a fat green tick who is lazy and likes to eat blood. #Twiggy: Twiggy is a very weak purple stick bug who is often mistaken for an actual stick. #Vinegar: An easily-agitated whip scorpion. #Weevil and Kneevil: Weevil and Kneevil are two weevils. One is a brown boll weevil, while the other is a red and black giraffe weevil. Both steal. #Woody: Woody is an orange termite who wears logs and twigs on his body, due to his addiction to trees. Coolio.png|Beetles Bright.png|Bright Centie.png|Centie Chirpie.png|Chirpie Cocoon.png|Cocoon Crimsonmite.png|Crimson Crunchymantis.png|Crunchy Long legs.png|Daddy Long Legs Doppleyslimy.png|Doppley and Slimey Flamesfly.png|Flames Flapper.png|Flapper Glow.png|Glow Grubbie.png|Grubbie Henley.png|Henley Bunker Hercules.png|Hercules Kiddyo.png|Kiddy-O Kween.png|Kween Leafy.png|Leafy Lightybug.png|Lighty Mags.png|Mags Moth.png|The Moth Needley.png|Needley Nibbles.png|Nibbles Fly guy.png|Pesto Dollybug.png|Plushball Posionly.png|Poisonly Savior.png|Savior Sheds.png|Sheds Skittery htf w tail.png|Skittery The Tick.png|Tick Stick bug.png|Twiggy Vinegar.png|Vinegar Weevils.png|Weevil & Kneevil Woody termite.png|Woody Antagonists #Arlo: A sneaky and cunning aardwolf with a craving for termites. #Baby Face Quito: A mafia leader mosquito. #Loony: A loon who is an idiot. He doesn't have much common sense and often gets himself killed because of it. His diet consists of arthropods. #Maggie: A white jumping spider who often attempts to eat the cast using seduction and her wits. Like actual jumping spiders, she often eats members of her own kind. #Pesty: A cockroach exterminator who is sometimes hired to exterminate certain characters. #Shrikes: A shrike who often attempts to eat the Happy Insect Friends. Rarely, he teams up with Loony. Aardwolf.png|Arlo BabyFacQuito.png|Baby Face Quito Loon.png|Loony Maggie.png|Maggie Pesty.png|Pesty Shrike.png|Shrikes Honorary and Ex-Insect Friends HIF characters who are also part of the regular cast (H). Some started out as HIF characters but were removed from the main group (X). Buzzles.png|Buzzles (X) Buzzy_stingy.png|Buzzy and Stingy (H) Creepy crawlie.png|Creepy and Crawly (X) Flutter_and_wiggly.png|Flutter and Wiggly (H) Humphrey.png|Humphrey (H) Lady.png|Lady (H) Manty.png|Manty (H) Monarch.jpg|Monarch (H) Needley.png|Needley (X) Orbis.png|Orbis (H) Queenie typical htf.png|Queenie (H) Squag.png|Squag (X) Worm.png|The Worm (X) Planty.png|Planty (H) Introduction The episodes start out like the original HTF episodes, except the music is only comprised of drums to sound like the HTF main theme song. Occasionally, insect skittering is heard. The characters appear behind a large stick in different ways. Then the episode starts. Episode List Season 1 #More Bark Than Bite- Beetles, Nibbles and Grubbie have to save Flapper from a badger. #Tree in a Whole- Skittery tries to stop Woody from destroying the forest with his voracious appetite. #That Twiggy Feeling- Savior takes Twiggy home- in the most careless way possible! #That Seductive Spider- Maggie the jumping spider invites Woody, Beetles, Skittery and Flapper to her home for dinner. The dessert: the visitors! #Night of the Escapees- The black wasp Needley escapes Happy Insect Jail in this chaotic episode! #The Termites' March- Kween and her termite army attempt to save Woody from the belly of a loon! #Let's Pretend!- As Woody has his exam, Doppley and Slimey decide to take it for him. #Two Little Lights- Bright the spider and Lighty the wasp attempt to escape their glass prisons! #That's Non-Scents- Pesto and his son Mags go to visit Flames' stunt, but Pesto forgets about Mags at a nearby trashbag. #Weevil Rock You- Weevil and Kneevil's heist are interrupted by Creepy and Crawly, the cockroach brothers. #Those Legs!- Daddy Long Legs' legs grow so long that they cause chaos throughout the forest! #Mite I Suggest?- Crimson attempts to collect some food from the Termites' termite mound, of course, without getting spotted by the guards. #Snug as a Bug- Hercules gets flirting advice from The Worm. #Shrike One- An escaped criminal goes after some unfortunate insect friends. #This Little Hive of Mine- Buzzles' hive is destroyed, so he gets help from his friends to build it. However, they soon start disappearing when Maggie decides to help. #Butterfly, Flutterby- Savior goes around the forest, doing good deeds. #Fly Seen it All- Centie tries to prevent a hawk from eating Daddy Long Legs. #Give Me All You've Maggot- Mags tries to protect his patients from harm! #Heavy Lifting- Hercules and Twiggy try to impress Maggie. #Big Bugs- In the season finale of Happy Insect Friends, the HIF's meet the HTF's in epic proportions. Season 2 #New Bug-ginning: Two new characters, Poisonly the scorpion and Cocoon the cocoon, are introduced. #I Cornnot Believe You: Nibbles prepares to eat some corn from Leafy's farm until a large swarm of locusts attack his delicious corn. #Sap-Happy: Kween tries extracting a multitude of sap from a tree, without Savior's consent, of course. #Out of the Light: Bright and Lighty roam freely when the lights they were encased in break open. #Sting in Your Step: Poisonly wants something done about the stinger on her tail when she keeps accidentally stinging her friends. #Out on a Wing: After Monarch loses his wings, he sets his eyes on Savior's. #Birds and Bugs: Shrikes and Loony fight over who gets to eat their insect prey. #Milk Me: Leafy is farmed by the ant family. #Oh, Babee: Buzzles finds another beehive to live in and the bees inside let him live with them, but they soon start bossing him around. #Extermitenation: Loony calls Pesty to exterminate Kween for a free meal. #Leaf it Be: Flames loses his leaf wing and tries to replace it. #Salt and Vinegar: Vinegar comes to a picnic. #Roach House: Creepy and Crawly try robbing a mansion with little problems, only to realize the mansion is owned by the mob boss mosquito himself. #Never For-cotton: After being kicked out of a cotton field, Weevil and Kneevil seek cotton candy...but so do two thieving cockroaches. #Pollen a Day's Work: Humphrey tries to collect nectar before the insects do. #Ain't This Dandy: Crimson rides on a dandelion seed through the wind as a new way to suck blood. #Birds of Different Feathers: Humphrey tries to convince Loony that he isn't a bug. #All Work and No Hay: Leafy tries to stop animals from eating her crops. #Muck and Slime: Doppley and Slimey decide to impersonate important people to gain recognition and leadership. #What's Eating You?: Mags holds a seminar with a bunch of 'cannibal' insects. #Master of Da Skies: Crunchy acts like a leaf in order to eat Flames. Season 3 #Stinger Sensation: Vinegar wishes to have a stinger and Poisonly helps her get one. #Mano e Mantis: Manty and Crunchy square off over a mate. #Hungry Like the Aardwolf: Woody and his colony are in trouble when Arlo drops by for lunch. #The Birds and the Bees: Humphrey meets Queenie and they bond over their love of nectar. #Meal Before Me: Arlo tries to get a free meal by eating the Ants. #Everyone Loves Tarantulas: Sheds tries to become friends with the cast, but his shedding hairs make it hard. #Two Little Lovers: Beetles and Flapper go on a date that proves fatal when Maggie comes along as the third wheel. #Wiggle, Wiggle: As Flutters flies off to collect nectar to eat, he leaves Wiggly unattended. #A Light in the Dark: Bright and Lighty are freed from their glass prisons and experience the world outside of their lights. #Absolute Monarchy: Monarch convinces a tribe of butterflies that he is their king, but this action angers Kween and her termite armies. #Greener Pastures: Leafy tries to find ways to grow her crops faster. #Quiet Noises: Chirpie's violin practice is interrupted when Beetles, Grubbie and Woody form a band, so she tries to put them to sleep. #Heads Up: Manty is in dire condition after Crunchy decapitates him. Can Mags find him a new head? #Shed Some Light: Sheds tries to help a fellow spider Bright escape the light bulb he's trapped in. #Let it Glow: Glow brightens up Chirpie's night, but Chirpie isn't satisfied. #Pranks for Coming!: This episode introduces Plushball the centipede. Trivia *It was made due to the creator's interest in insects. *Most of the characters are based off of a character from the canon series. *Several characters existed before HIF was made. Before then, they were (and some still are) part of the regular cast. Category:Spinoffs Category:Content Category:Featured